Wet Dream Nightmare?
by Forever01n02
Summary: Quoatre goes to sleep next door to 2 very horny teens. Namely Duo and Heero. What will thier night activitys do to poor Quatre's dreams? 1x2 HUMOR my god I wrote somethuing that isn't depressing and even more shocking it's a one shot o.O


Title: Wet Dream Nightmare?   
Author: forever01n02/ Katya E. M   
Pairings: 1x2   
Warnings: Quatre is a bed. o.O Lemon. language PWP?   
Note: Moffit, I told you I was gonna write this one up, although I'm afraid it seems a bit short or rushed..... This HAD to be a one shot and as we know I'm not used to these.......... The only one shot I did was fairly long and took me forever to write coz I kept changing things -_-;; All right, now, enjoy the ficcie!   
Special Thanks: ~   
Moffit: Thank you! With out you this fic wouldn't exsist!   
Sailor C. Ryoko: Thank you thank you thank you! Even with a fic so short I managed to have so many mistakes..... -_- I'm glad you liked it, I'm just so unsure of this ^____^ I'm not used to writing this stuff......   


  
~*~Wet Dream Nightmare?~*~   
  


"Mmm, Heero…" Duo moaned again as Heero continued his assault on Duo's chest. 

"Shhh, you'll wake Quatre..." 

"Oh...." Heero pushed Duo down onto their bed and moved up from Duo's nipples to his neck then ear. "OH! Heero, don't toy with me. Heero!" 

"Shhh..." Heero moved to Duo's mouth finally, preventing him from saying anything more. 

"Ngg.." 

Backing away, Heero removed his shirt as Duo removed his own. Reaching out Duo unzipped Heero's pants, causing him to laugh. "Eager tonight, aren't we Duo?" 

"And whose fault do you suppose that would be?" 

Once they had rid themselves of their clothes, Heero started down upon Duo's neck once again. Biting and kissing, causing Duo to moan and gasp. Reaching down with his hands, Heero started to pinch Duo's nipples which, in return, did nothing but make Duo's impatient side pull Heero closer by his shoulders so now, their faces were barely inches from the other. "Damn it Heero! Just fuck me already!"   


(In the next room)   


Quatre rolled onto his back, asleep already, and a small tent was made in the blankets between his legs. He tossed and turned but when he opened his eyes, he was no longer in his bed. Rather, he was a bed. But not his, oh no, he was The bed under Heero and Duo.... 

"Damn it Heero! Just fuck me already!" /What?!/ 

*laugh* "Impatient, as well as eager? Well, I suppose I can do something about that..." Heero sat up and wrapped Duo's legs about his shoulders. 

/No..... They're not..... They wouldn't..... Not on ME!/ 

Getting out a tube of K.Y. Jelly from his pants, Heero smeared some onto his figures, slowly inserting them into Duo's anus. "Ugnnnn, Heero!" 

"I'm not going to hurt you!" 

/What the hell is going on?! What the hell is this?! Heero! Duo! STOP! Not on me! Don't fuck on ME!!!/ 

"More!" Duo began thrusting back onto Heero's figures, never seeming to get enough. 

"Not yet, Duo." 

Heero continued to stretch and insert, getting his figures in as far as he could before finally pulling them out. "Heero~" 

"Do you want me to fuck you or not?" 

"Yes! Damn it, Heero! Just get your dick in me now!" 

/Nononononononononono, this is not happening! I'm not...... no........ STOP IT! NOT ON ME!!!! Don't! Oh god..../ 

Heero guided his penis to Duo's hole and slowly inserted himself, Duo squirming all the while. "Heero.... more.... faster!" 

Heero laughed, causing Duo to glare, and continued his slow entrance. 

/No! Stop this! Stop! Stop fucking on me!/ 

Finally all the way inside, Duo Heero stayed a moment, waiting for Duo to tell him to move; he didn't have to wait long. "Damn it, Heero! Move! Fuck me NOW!! And that's an order!" 

Heero gave an evil smile at that. "Ninmu Ryoukai." 

/WHAT?!!! NOOOO! NO, HEERO! DUO, DON'T!!!! NOT ON ME!!!! DAMN IT, STOP!!!/ 

"More, Heero! Faster!" Heero increased his pace, finally giving into Duo's wishes. "Yes! Yes, Heero, yes! More, more… Don't stop, Heero, please, don't stop...." 

/What do you two think you're doing?!! STOP!!! Please STOP!! No more! I can't take this! I don't........ NO!/ 

Heero reached between their bodies and started pumping Duo's cock with his thrusts, trying to keep the two even, speeding up all the while. 

"Heero....... Heero......." Duo's back arched up off the bed, only his shoulders and head touching the mattress. Balls tightened to their peak and penis painfully hardenedm Duo let out a rather loud shout of Heero's name and came onto Heero's chest and his own stomach. 

/Ohh, ewww, I'm all wet with Duo's cum....... ewwwwwwwww. I am so going to yell at them when I figure out how the hell..... WHAT the hell is going on! How dare Duo.... Shit, that's like peeing on someone! Oh no.... not you too, Heero! Why couldn't you be wearing a condom!!!! Just because Duo won't get pregnant doesn't mean you shouldn't!!! Ewwwww.......... Heero's cum that was IN Duo.............. This is so gross......../ 

Heero's arm gave out as he pulled out of Duo and rolled next to him, not minding the now wet mattress. "Hold me Heero..." Rolling onto his side Heero wrapped Duo up into his arms and they both continued to catch their breaths. "I love you, Heero..." 

"Aishteru, Duo-chan." 

/This would be so much sweeter if I weren't COVERED in your damned sperm and the fucking bed you just FUCKED on! I'm so going to get you back...../   


(Quatre awake in his room)   


Opening his eyes, Quatre sighed in relief as he realized he was no longer a bed. But then all thoughts of happiness drained away when he realized that he had a rather painful hard-on. "Oh, this is fucking great! Now what am I supposed to do?!" Sighing and reaching down under the blankets, Quatre began to give himself a hand job, arching his back, mouth open. It didn't take long for him to reach his peak, the dream made sure of that. 

Managing to keep quiet the whole time Quatre ran to the shower, blushing all the while at the fact that as freaked out as he'd been from being their bed he'd enjoyed it. 

The End 

Moral: A horny Teenager should never go to bed next to 2 horny Teenagers >:) 

~*~ 

Thank you all for reading, please tell me what you think!!! I'm really very unsure of this ficlet..... I'm not used to writing things that are so short..... oh well, it's an intersing idea you gave me moffit, I had to do something ^^;;   
-forever01n02 

Back 


End file.
